


The Haig

by Aussie_Muggle



Series: the good old days and other classified ops [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, even if they remain oblivious, more like the aftermath of violence but warnings are warnings, nick fury is onto them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussie_Muggle/pseuds/Aussie_Muggle
Summary: Nick Fury does not take kindly to anyone selling out his favourite agents. Not that he has favourites.He finds a way to make it up to them.





	The Haig

The burn salve the medics were using made the carrier smell of hospital. Like antiseptic and pine trying to cover up the smell of sweat, blood and burned skin. 

Agent Fury watched silently as they were patched up. He was rarely this quiet. Coulson preferred it when he was yelling at someone. Fury hadn’t even said a word to the former Agent Wilson, who was cuffed to the seat he was quietly bleeding on. Curtesy of May’s fists, a throwing knife, and Coulson’s fist for good measure. 

“They’ll be fine,” said Doctor Harrow, “but I recommend a psych eval.”

It was a testament to how exhausted May was that she didn’t argue. She seemed smaller somehow. Not the unstoppable force that had saved both their lives.

Fury nodded his thanks. Harrow went to treat Wilson with a decidedly less friendly look on his face.

“Scotland seemed nicer in the brochures,” said Coulson when he finally found his voice.

His throat burned a little and he must have sounded off, because Fury’s expression turned even stonier.

“I'm sorry, Agent Coulson. Agent May,” he said quietly. “This shouldn't have happened.”

“It's fine, sir,” murmured Coulson. “You couldn't have known Wilson was a mole… and a little bit of torture never hurt anyone.”

May made a small noise of acknowledgement. Her voice had been noticeably hoarse earlier and now she wasn’t speaking at all. Coulson had done his fair share of screaming in the past twenty-four hours, but he hadn’t been the only one.

“I’m thankful you managed to take Wilson alive, Agent May,” said Fury. “Despite what he's done.”

May gave Fury a very pointed look. _If Coulson hadn’t made it out alive, Wilson wouldn’t have either_ , the look said. Coulson felt a surge of affection for her.

“I'll find a way to make it up to you both,” said Fury.

“Next drink is on you, sir,” Coulson with a halfhearted smile.

Fury gave Coulson a look before going to his duffle bag and pulled out the bottle of Haig he got from Director Miller.

Coulson immediately protested.

“Sir, you can’t. I was just-”

“Take the bottle, Agent,” said Fury sharply. “That’s an order.”

Coulson hesitated but took the bottle.

“Thank you, sir.”

“You're lucky I like you, Coulson.”

“Yes, sir.”

Coulson turned to May with a grin, only to find that she had fallen asleep. He turned back to Fury sheepishly.

“Might save it for later.”

“Good idea,” said Fury dryly. “How many mercenaries did she take out?”

“I'm honestly not sure.”

May's head slumped against Coulson’s shoulder. Fury raised both his eyebrows. 

Coulson was a trained spy. He didn’t turn red. Or avoid the look Fury was giving him.

“Coulson.”

“Yes, sir?” replied Coulson as casually and quietly as he could. 

“You _know_ S.H.I.E.L.D. has fraternisation policies.”

“No fraternising happening here, sir.”

“Uh huh.”

“Really, sir.”

_“Uh huh.”_

May mumbled incoherently. Fury's expression softened slightly.

“Umm, sir? Is there...?”

“Should be a blanket around somewhere,” said Fury gruffly.


End file.
